The Life story of Remus Lupin
by Mistique10
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was a young boy who lived with his mother and father on a small farm in a large meadow in the middle of the woods. His parents had both grown up on farms and had wanted to keep the tradition going for their only son. For years they had tried to have children and had succeeded only once, which was Remus. Remus was a happy little boy up until the point when he was bit by a werewolf.

"Mama, can I go and play?" 6 year old Remus asked.

"Of coarse you can, go have some fun. I'll call you when supper is ready." His mother answered, ruffling his hair playfully.

Remus ran outside to his favourite tree, just on the edge of the woods. This tree was special. It was tall and had lots of knobs and strange branches all over it that made it easy for little boys to climb. Just as Remus had begun climbing he heard growling. Now, being a six year old boy, Remus was very adventurous and curious about the world around him. So he jumped down a went a little further into the woods, peering carefully around trees when it attacked him.

It was huge and it took a large bite out of Remus' arm. Another howl broke out in the distance and the were wolf stopped, ears perked, gazing into the tree's. Without another look at Remus it took off back into the woods in the direction of the other howl, leaving the boy laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

It wasn't until half an hour later, when his mother called for supper and he didn't come, that his father went out to look for him. He didn't find him until the sun had began to come up and he saw a were wolf transform into a limp little boy. Remus' father scooped the boy up and took him home where Alice, Remus' mother, cried in horror at the thought that her little boy was now a were wolf.

They spent many months after the incident, trying hard to cure his Lycanthropy, but with no such luck. Remus grew up, believing that he would never get to go to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft until one day shortly after a full moon.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Remus lifted his head at the sound of his fathers voice.

"I'm here father. I'm okay." Remus said softly. His head hurt, along with every other part of his body.

His father crept into the old barn house to see his 11 year old son laying in a pile of straw. He leaned down and scooped the small boy up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, confused. Usually his father left him into the barn until he felt well enough to come back on his own.

"You have a visitor who is in a bit of a rush." His father explained with a smile at his son.

"A visitor? Who?" Remus asked, momentarily forgetting his aching body.

"You'll see." His father said, a mysterious glint in his eye.

They arrived back at the house and his father set him down on his feet and lead him into the living room where an old man with a long beard sat, a kind smile on his face.

"Hello Remus. Sit down please, you do not look to well." The man said, gesturing to the rocking chair. Remus sat and the man continued talking.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." The man said, shaking Remus' hand.

"I know who year are!" Remus said with realization. "You're the Head Master at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witch craft!"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Why are you here?" Remus asked, confused. He knew he couldn't go to school, because of his Lycanthropy.

"I have an to make you. How would like to go to school at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"But I cant…I'm a-" He stopped, and gulped nervously. Did Dumbledore not know what he was? If he said it would Dumbledore just up and leave?

"Oh dear boy, I know very well what you are. You're a very smart wizard who needs to be taught. And what better place than Hogwarts?" He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"But how…?" Remus asked, confused.

"I have decided to add a tunnel to Hogwarts that will lead you to a small shack underneath a very rambunctious tree called a Womping Willow. You will be collected by Professor McGonagall every month before a full moon and she will escort you down the tunnel and come back after it is over."

"Really? But…wont the other kids hate me?" Remus bit his lip. Going to Hogwarts was his dream but, if no one liked him…

"You do not have to tell them if you do not want to. Make up an excuse but do not be surprised if they figure it out eventually." Dumbledore said, standing up. "I had better be going. Now Remus, I will see you on September 1st. Here is your list of things you will need." He handed him a list. "Good bye, now." Then he disappeared.

Remus yawned and looked down at the paper. "Father? Can we go down to Diagon alley later to get my things?" He asked.

"Of coarse we can, but after you've had a nap." His father pushed him gently towards the stairs and Remus smiled and began to make his way up the stairs. He layed in his bed for awhile, imagining what Hogwarts would be like. Before long, he fell asleep, dreaming of playing Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus Lupin was a young boy who lived with his mother and father on a small farm in a large meadow in the middle of the woods. His parents had both grown up on farms and had wanted to keep the tradition going for their only son. For years they had tried to have children and had succeeded only once, which was Remus. Remus was a happy little boy up until the point when he was bit by a werewolf.

"Mama, can I go and play?" 6 year old Remus asked.

"Of coarse you can, go have some fun. I'll call you when supper is ready." His mother answered, ruffling his hair playfully.

Remus ran outside to his favourite tree, just on the edge of the woods. This tree was special. It was tall and had lots of knobs and strange branches all over it that made it easy for little boys to climb. Just as Remus had begun climbing he heard growling. Now, being a six year old boy, Remus was very adventurous and curious about the world around him. So he jumped down a went a little further into the woods, peering carefully around trees when it attacked him.

It was huge and it took a large bite out of Remus' arm. Another howl broke out in the distance and the were wolf stopped, ears perked, gazing into the tree's. Without another look at Remus it took off back into the woods in the direction of the other howl, leaving the boy laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

It wasn't until half an hour later, when his mother called for supper and he didn't come, that his father went out to look for him. He didn't find him until the sun had began to come up and he saw a were wolf transform into a limp little boy. Remus' father scooped the boy up and took him home where Alice, Remus' mother, cried in horror at the thought that her little boy was now a were wolf.

They spent many months after the incident, trying hard to cure his Lycanthropy, but with no such luck. Remus grew up, believing that he would never get to go to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft until one day shortly after a full moon.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Remus lifted his head at the sound of his fathers voice.

"I'm here father. I'm okay." Remus said softly. His head hurt, along with every other part of his body.

His father crept into the old barn house to see his 11 year old son laying in a pile of straw. He leaned down and scooped the small boy up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, confused. Usually his father left him into the barn until he felt well enough to come back on his own.

"You have a visitor who is in a bit of a rush." His father explained with a smile at his son.

"A visitor? Who?" Remus asked, momentarily forgetting his aching body.

"You'll see." His father said, a mysterious glint in his eye.

They arrived back at the house and his father set him down on his feet and lead him into the living room where an old man with a long beard sat, a kind smile on his face.

"Hello Remus. Sit down please, you do not look to well." The man said, gesturing to the rocking chair. Remus sat and the man continued talking.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." The man said, shaking Remus' hand.

"I know who year are!" Remus said with realization. "You're the Head Master at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witch craft!"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Why are you here?" Remus asked, confused. He knew he couldn't go to school, because of his Lycanthropy.

"I have an to make you. How would like to go to school at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"But I cant…I'm a-" He stopped, and gulped nervously. Did Dumbledore not know what he was? If he said it would Dumbledore just up and leave?

"Oh dear boy, I know very well what you are. You're a very smart wizard who needs to be taught. And what better place than Hogwarts?" He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"But how…?" Remus asked, confused.

"I have decided to add a tunnel to Hogwarts that will lead you to a small shack underneath a very rambunctious tree called a Womping Willow. You will be collected by Professor McGonagall every month before a full moon and she will escort you down the tunnel and come back after it is over."

"Really? But…wont the other kids hate me?" Remus bit his lip. Going to Hogwarts was his dream but, if no one liked him…

"You do not have to tell them if you do not want to. Make up an excuse but do not be surprised if they figure it out eventually." Dumbledore said, standing up. "I had better be going. Now Remus, I will see you on September 1st. Here is your list of things you will need." He handed him a list. "Good bye, now." Then he disappeared.

Remus yawned and looked down at the paper. "Father? Can we go down to Diagon alley later to get my things?" He asked.

"Of coarse we can, but after you've had a nap." His father pushed him gently towards the stairs and Remus smiled and began to make his way up the stairs. He layed in his bed for awhile, imagining what Hogwarts would be like. Before long, he fell asleep, dreaming of playing Quidditch.


End file.
